Final Fantasy Tactics
by WesternDragon1
Summary: A written adaptation of the video game Final Fantasy Tactics. About the conflicts and lies surrounding a young hero named Ramza during a war.


Final Fantasy Tactics  
  
Prologue: Scholar's Story  
  
A boy and girl exit a church, relieved that the weekly worship is over. They always found the weekly worship to be quite tiresome, and never fully appreciated the practice. They walk to the side of the street, in the busy city.  
  
The boy steps slightly forward, hailing a chocobo-drawn carriage to pick them up. The boy and girl climb in, and the carriage takes them to their destination, where they climb out of the carriage. By the door of their home sits a man with a red beard, and curly red hair on his head. He is wearing a robe, and seems to be of respectable status.  
  
The boy nods to the man politely, and the man smiles and nods back at the boy. The boy remembers proper manners, and decides to say a few words to the man as the girl walks through the door into the house.  
  
"Hello," the boy says. "What are you doing on this fine day?"  
  
"Oh," says the man, "I'm just taking in the fresh air of the day. Reflecting on the past of this city. You know, it has seen a lot over the years. Many conflicts, and much bloodshed."  
  
Battles interested the boy, so he decided to try to learn more.  
  
"You know much of history?" The boy asks.  
  
The man stands up, and extends his hand. The boy takes it, and shakes his hand.  
  
"I am Alazlam," the man says. "A scholar of ancient Ivalice history. And who might you be?"  
  
"I am Reanard," the boy says. "So you know much about our kingdom's history?"  
  
Alazlam nods his head. "Oh yes, I do," he says. "But I specialize in the period of time concerning the Lion War."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Reanard asks. "Perhaps warm up and have a bite to eat?"  
  
"Oh yes," Alazlam replies, "I would appreciate that greatly."  
  
Reanard welcomes the scholar into his house, and leads him to a chair in his living room. Alazlam takes a seat, and rests his hands on his lap. Reanard takes a moment and throws some logs into the fireplace to feed the fire. The girl from earlier comes into the room, and Reanard asks her to make them something to eat and drink. She smiles, nods, and walks back to the kitchen. Reanard sits down at a seat near Alazlam.  
  
"So, Alazlam was it?" Reanard asks.  
  
Alazlam nods his head.  
  
"I am interested greatly in the history of our kingdom, and have already written a few novels of the history of Ivalice. You mentioned you know of the Lion War?"  
  
"Oh yes, I know a great deal of the Lion War," Alazlam says. "You've heard of the Lion War? Surprising how many people know almost nothing about it."  
  
"Yes, I've heard a bit, but I thought it was common knowledge," Reanard says. "Just about everyone has heard about the hero, Delita, and his deeds in the Lion War."  
  
Alazlam chuckles. "Ah, so you in fact do know almost nothing about the Lion War.or at least, the truth about the Lion War."  
  
Reanard stares at Alazlam, a blank look on his face.  
  
"What are you saying?" Reanard says.  
  
Alazlam sighs. "You should know, young man, that what we see with our eyes alone isn't necessarily the truth. There was a young man." Alazlam says, a look of sorrow coming onto his face. "He was the youngest son of the noble Beoulve family.pillars of knighthood. True, there is no record of him portraying an active part in history but the Duray Report says otherwise."  
  
"The Duray Report?" Reanard says, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"It was released last year to us scholars, after being concealed many years by the church."  
  
Reanard takes a drink given to him by the girl, and Alazlam does as well.  
  
"Should you be telling us this, then?" Reanard asks. "Won't you get in trouble if anyone finds out?"  
  
Alazlam takes a sip of his drink. "Perhaps.but I've always believed that the truth is best known to everyone. Too much trouble has come of lies and deceit."  
  
Reanard nods, agreeing.  
  
"According to the Duray Report, this young man named Ramza is the true hero. The church claims he is a blasphemer and an anarchist, the root of all evil. But is this the truth? Will you listen to my story, which reveals the truth?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Reanard says with enthusiasm. "I'd love to hear it straight from a scholar's mouth!"  
  
Alazlam smiles, and sits back contentedly in his chair.  
  
"Very well.then let me begin..." 


End file.
